Truth or Dare my way! X3 Remake!
by kagaminegal00
Summary: Well, I decided to continue! The original is on my old account lolgirl32. I dont own Metal Fight Beyblade or Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal... sadly...


Me:Omg! I decided to continue! I don't own MFBB! Let the story start!

I walk into the studio with a safe. The safe is to make sure nobody could see the dares and/or truths. Everyone quietly sat in the seats provided,and I walked towards the desk.

"Okay people. The show starts in 3 minutes. How do we get rid of stupid here?" Points at Kaito from Yu-gi-oh zexal.

"I heard that. Yuma said there would be numbers here, and that I should come while he guards the dessert!"he said looking around the room. I burst out laughing and fall out of my desk, and while everyone is starring at me, Kaito takes the hint and stomps of to find the missing dessert and dead man Yuma.

"We start in 5...4...3...2...1-"

"Wait! I'm not ready yet!" Yuu screamed as he ran off to get Pegasus knows what. As we were all sweat dropping, Yuu came back with a stuffed cat plushy. " I'm good."

"And we are on!" Said the pissed off camera man.

"Hello awesome viewers! I'm your host,Konata and today we are gonna announce the winner of the OC contest! And the winner is... SaviorlovesRandomchiz's OC, Rin Lang! She will arrive here in the next episode!" I pause and take a deep breath, and continue "okay! Since Yuu delayed us,he gets to go first! Here,put on this bunny out fit!" hands yuu bunny outfit. "And who do you like? As in have a crush on?" I said as if I were oblivious to the situation. Yuu blushed and gave me the glare of death.

"I wont tell you."

"Do you want Libra back?"

"You suck. fine! I-i like... I love -"

"This is the FBI! Your under arrest for stealing souls!" The FBI bursts into my set and pointed guns everywhere

"Kaito went that way." I said as I pointed towards heartland.

"Thanks Kona! Lets roll men! Oh! And sorry about the door!" I give them one last glare of death and turn back to Yuu.

"Waiting!"

"Fine! I like Mykaio! okay?! Happy you freaking Psychopath?!" Yuu practically screams in my ear. Thankfully for him, Mykaio was sick that day, that buys him some time. I smile and give Yuu sugar and a marshmallow gun and hide behind a indestructible barrier. After about five minutes,the set was almost destroyed and Yuu was passed out on the floor, and I was muttering something about killing Laura B for the idea of Yuu+sugar+marshmallow

gun. "Okay... Tsubasa's turn! I magically make Tsubasa hair grow back! Now let Kyoshii-Uoiya braid it!" Tsubasa looked like he was about to cry tears of joy and sadness from his hair growing back and a fan girl doing his hair. "Oh! I almost forgot!" Snaps fingers,and Tsubasa is in a long flowing dress!

"Kona... I hate/love you." Tsubasa said while Kyo-chan was braiding his hair.

"That is the best complement any one of my victims has given me! And for that,you get to leave early!" I yelled almost in tears. Everyone glared at Tsubasa who was smiling brightly. "Okay! What is the most embarrassing thing ever that happened to you?!"

"Um... When I forgot that I didn't have pants on and rushed to school." He said as if it was obvious. I just hear the laughter of the audience from around the world. I read the next dare and laughed harder than ever!

"Tsubasa~! I have something for you~! " I said when Kyo-chan was finished braiding his hair with flowers and pink ribbons. He walked over and in a split second, I put on the costume and turned on the music."Now dance Waffle boy! Dance!" The next 3 minutes were filled with laughter and wolf whistles. "Okay,cat boy! It's your turn! DRESS UP LIKE A GIRL,KISS NILE,AND be super nice the rest of the episode!" Kyouya spit took when he heard the dare, and then screamed at the top of his lungs.

"WHAT?!" Came from Kyouya as I handed him the dress,did his make up and made him look like this; link in description. I dragged Nile in and pointed to Kyouya,

" I need you to kiss that girl! GO!" I shoved him toward took one look and drooled.

"Hello hot stuff~!" He kissed Kyouya on the lips and pulled away whispered something in his ear that I don't dare repeat. Kyouya, being forced to be nice,didn't slap him. While Madoka was glaring at Nile, I slowly broke the news to Nile, who dragged me to a dark room.

"Okay... Masamune's turn...ow..." I said after I crawled out and laid on the floor from the abuse Nile gave me. "Go dress up as Yuma Tsukumo and give Yu a blow torch. But since he is asleep,wait till the next episode... Ow... It hurts... I think Nile might've raped me too... Ow..." Everyone glared at Nile,who ran way front he police. Three minutes later Kaito bursts in and tackles masamune who is coseplaying as yuma. "Kaito! No! That's masamune coseplaying! Bad kaito! Bad soul stealer!"

"I'm not a dog..."

"Well I'm not a-"

Me:A cliffy even on TOD... I'm pathetic. Well read review and vote!


End file.
